Fragile Rose
by THB4
Summary: This is the story of a Big sister doing the best she can to protect her fragile little sister from the world around her. Yang will have the help of friends & some family but how will she handle the truth that's been hidden from her most of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Fragile Rose**

 **BY THB4**

Chapter One: Summer Begins & Ends

'Whoever said when life gives you lemons you should make lemonade should fuck off', thought the jaded nine year old Yang Xiao Long. The reason why this nine year old was so bitter is due to the fact that today in her Girl Scout troupe, (which her father and uncle forced her to join, in the hopes of making friends and learning skills). Yang hated this day in her troupe even more because it was a "special mother/daughter" event and to make matters worse it was mandatory for all girls to be there. This was despite the fact that the troupe leader knew Yang didn't have a mother. Yang's mom ran away just about a month or two after Yang was born. To make matters worse on Yang's first birthday she had filed for divorce because she wasn't ready to be a mother. To help raise Yang her uncle moved in to help out. When Yang's mother, Raven, left Yang had not even had a real birthday, due to the fact that her father would get drunk and yell at Yang for no reason, but would apologize the next day. Furthermore, Yang also felt her birth should not be celebrated because she felt it was her fault that her family had fallen apart. Her uncle Qrow tried to help out, but knew nothing when it came to raising girls like Yang who were a special mix of a girly girl and tomboy.

Back to the troupe meeting though, there was a new woman there that Yang didn't know. Who she couldn't tell if she had a daughter or not. Yang's mediation though was interrupted by Ms. Peach, the troupe's leader, proclaiming "girls, mothers, I have an announcement to make. Some of you may be sad about this, but it's for the best I am sure. As I know you can tell we have a new face here tonight (Ms. Peach gesturing towards the mysterious woman) this is Summer Rose and she will be my replacement. Before any of you worry, she will be a better leader than me, as Summer herself, was a former Girl Scout. In fact I used to be her troupe leader back when she was a little girl. (Ms. Peach is 66) I am just getting a little too old to keep up with you girls, but don't worry I will come by when I can to help out so don't be too sad". Unlike Yang, the girls and mothers, liked Ms. Peach and came to her for advice or to just play games. Yang could tell that Ms. Peach didn't like her, probably due to the chip on her shoulder because of her mother's abandonment. What Yang did not know is that Summer was taking over because just like Yang, Summer grew up without a mom. Ms. Peach didn't know how to handle Yang, even though she had run this troupe successfully for many years, but she was just at her wits end with this girl. As the girls and their mothers went to talk to Ms. Peach, Yang stayed behind just looking at the clock, hoping it was time to go. That is until Yang noticed that Summer sat down next to her.

"Hello Yang, I am Summer. Ms. Peach told me all about you", said Summer. Yang then started to glare at Summer for even trying to get to know her. That is until Summer said something that surprised Yang, "I know what it's like not having a mom, mine did the same thing that yours did and left shortly after I was born. So if you ever need a friend or someone to talk to I am here for you." Summer said in a calm almost motherly tone to Yang.

Yang couldn't believe that someone had their mother walked out on them also. Yang, almost choking, saying "Prove it". Summer just smiled a warm smile and said "Sure" and for the next two hours Yang and Summer talked about almost everything. Summer even told her how she met her own mother one day, begging her for money in order to get out of debt. Summer's mother was indebted to a dangerous person. Summer turned her mother away because she never did anything for her. But Summer then got a little sad and said, "Yang holding on to that grudge and sending her away was bad (Yang looked confused). You see Yang she owed money to bad people and it was a few days later I found out she died a terrible death. Now I regret not helping her because I could have helped by being the bigger woman."

Summer's story made Yang think she would do the same too if Raven ever came back. This was a lot to take in. Just as the meeting ended Summer walked Yang out to meet her dad. Summer felt bad that Yang had been treated unfairly due to the fact that she didn't have a mother, empathizing with Yang's inner turmoil. As they were waiting a yellow and black old Charger pulled up and a scruffy looking man got out. Yang proclaimed, "hey dad" to which Taiyang replied "have a good meeting champ", but stopped mid-sentence as he saw the woman standing next to Yang. "S-s-summer" Taiyang stuttered, dumbstruck. Summer in equal shock asked "Tai is that you?" (In this moment Summer flashes back to her high school days when she was dating Taiyang before her best friend Raven stole him away. There weren't any hurt feeling in this affair as Summer believed Raven to be the better match for Taiyang. Summer was even the maid of honor at their wedding. Despite their friendship, Summer always felt like this honor was motivated by Raven's competitive streak, rubbing in Summer's face that she and Taiyang were married.) Reflecting upon Yang's exterior, Summer noticed that Yang looked like a blonde Raven from when she and Summer where kids. Seeing Summers face go from happy to pissed in 5 seconds flat Taiyang asked Yang, "Can you wait in the car while I talk to Summer?" Yang shrugged her shoulders and then made her dad lean down to her, whispering in his ear "please don't hit on her dad she's so cool." Taiyang just nodded to his daughter as Yang got into his car.

Taiyang walked with Summer to a nearby bench to catch up. Summer was the first to break the silence, "Please tell me I'm wrong Tai, but Yang's mother isn't Raven?" Taiyang looked down and sighed, but then said, "I wish I could but Raven is her mother… she just wasn't rea-". Taiyang was cut off as Summer hit him in the back of the head. Taiyang reacted and said, "Ow what was that for?" Looking at Summer's enraged face, which yelled, "You deserve a lot more for making Yang feel like it's her fault that Raven left! Fuck, if I ever see Raven again she's getting hit even worse. Raven knows what I went through growing up without a mother, I can't believe you two."

"Still as feisty as ever Summer", Taiyang said, "I don't try and blame Yang… it's just sometimes I drink and I can't help-." Taiyang stopped himself when he saw how pissed off Summer was at his explaining, "I try and make it up to her, but me and Qrow know nothing about raising girls… so Yang has been for the most part treated like a boy rather than a girl." Taiyang stopped explaining as Summer let out a sigh, proclaiming "Poor girl. Well I will just have to help out then." "You mean it Summer?" Taiyang asked. "Of course what are friends for", Summer said sweetly.

(2 years later)

"Do you Taiyang Xiao Long take Summer Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for sickness and health, forsaking others till death do you part", asked the preacher. Taiyang smiled and said "I Do!" "Now do you Summer Rose take Taiyang Xiao Long as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health, forsaking all others till deaths do you part?" "I do", Summer Rose said with a smile, turning look beside her where the hyperactive Yang stood smiling. Today was the happiest day of their lives as Summer and Taiyang finally married. Giving Yang the mom she's always wanted, while giving Summer the family she always dreamed of. Could life get any better for them?

(About a month after the wedding)

Yang looked nervously at her new mom Summer (who after they got married Yang would only call mom). Yang's dad had the same nervous look on his face because he didn't know what his wife had to say either. It was some big secret that perplexed Yang and her father that only resulted in worse case scenarios, until Summer cleared her throat and asked them "Yang, Tai, could you two check on the oven I think I left something in it? After you two come back I will tell you what the surprise is." Yang and her dad shrug and went to look in the oven, finding it preheated and cooking a single bun on a cookie sheet. Yang understood instantly, while her dad remained confused as to why Summer made only one bun. That is until Yang's hyper active outburst mirrored that of a kid on Christmas day. As Yang ran back to Summer asking, "Does that mean what I think it means Mom?" Summer just smiled and said "It sure dose sweety." Yang at this moment lost it and started jumping up in down like she was just crowned Queen of the World. Taiyang asked his daughter to settle down and why she's so exited? Yang just smiled and said "Dad don't you get it? Mom has a bun in the oven… she's having a baby!" Taiyang just looks at Summer who's just shook her head and said, "yes". Taiyang smiled while Yang asked in a singing voice "I'm going to be a big sister! I'm going to be a big sister!", while dancing around. Today was the second happiest day of their lives, only thinking that the happiest will be when the baby is born.

(Seven & half months later)

Yang and her father could do nothing but cry as they watch a beautiful cherry wood coffin descend into the ground. They both were having the worst two weeks of their lives ever since the fateful day when a drunk driver plowed right into Summer's car. Summer held on long enough for them to deliver her baby girl, which proved to be a miracle. Not long after the baby gave its first cry, Summer died knowing her baby is alive. Just a few minutes prior Yang, Taiyang, and Qrow arrived only to receive good news, bad news, and even worse news. The good news was they had a new family member, a beautiful baby girl. The bad news she was born prematurely and barely weighed 5 lbs and 6 oz. This child was on the smaller side and it remained unclear if she has any birth defects as the doctors were concerned that due to the accident there would be any lingering influences. As for the worse news, Summer was already dead and they didn't even get to say their "goodbyes". Yang and Tayang broke down to this news and cried. Qrow was about to comfort them when his phone went off and he went to find privacy. Once alone Qrow answered his phone and said to his captain (As Qrow's a police detective), "Now isn't the best of time sir… not unless you caught the bastard who hit Summer Xiao Long." The chief replied "Yes and there is a reason why I am calling you. The drunk driver was your twin sister Raven. From what we could tell even though she was drunk it seems like she was fully aware that she was hitting Ms. Xiao Long's car." Qrow couldn't believe it his sister knew what she was doing. In fact Qrow remembers Taiyang telling him that Raven came back two months ago and attacked Summer, calling her all sort of names. Accusing Summer for stealing her husband daughter away. A moment interrupted by Yang's declaration to Raven that Summer was her true Mom.

(After the funeral)

Yang was looking upon her sister in the NICU. She notieced that she was isolated, in what seemed to be a bubble. Her little sister, Ruby Rose Xiao Long (Summer before her death had made it clear that she wanted to name the baby Ruby if it was a girl) as Yang just stood there crying because not only did Summer die, but her lil' sister will never get to meet her. At this moment Yang promised to Summer's ghost that she will be the best big sister the world has ever seen. Meanwhile Taiyang was making Qrow tell him who had killed Summer. When Qrow told him this news that it was Raven he slammed his fist into the table out of rage. Taiyang growled, "No matter what Yang can never know." Qrow replied, "I feel the same way… she would only blame herself for Summer's death. Yang might think it was because of her proclamation that Summer was her true mother, when the blame solely belongs to my dumbass of a sister."

End of Chapter One: Summer Begins & Ends

To those who have read my story "the Odd Life of Ruby Rose" I just want to tell you that I am having some writer's block, but have ideas for three new stories. This is the beginning of one of them. Hopefully I will have those other two stories up soon as well as updates for "The Odd Life of Ruby Rose" and this story "Fragile Rose". Also there will be a major time skip in the next chapter as Yang will be 19 and in college, while Ruby will be 8. Soon you will find out poor Ruby's fate. I kind of wrote this chapter after watching last week's RWBY on Saturday PvP and was just depressed over what happened to Penny. I hope her AI will still be alive. All her dad has to do is repair her or put her in a new body, sorry for the spoiler if people haven't seen the episode yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Fragile Rose

Chapter Two Moving on

Yang slowly woke up to some morning light shining through her window as she slightly stretched awake. Yang was careful not to disturb the precious cargo next to her who was currently using Yang's stomach as a pillow. Yang smiled down at her sleeping sister and of course at Ruby's feet was the Zwei (the service animal Yang got for Ruby to help take care of her when she couldn't be there thanks to college). Yang started to rub Ruby's back to help her wake up so she could eat breakfast & take her heart pill (do to Ruby's premature birth she was born with a week heart and has to take medicine at 8am and 8pm everyday to keep it working). Ruby woke up smiling "Good morning, Ruby," Yang said to her sister. Ruby rubbed her eyes saying, "Good morning Sissy." "Ruby what would you like for breakfast this morning?" Yang said sweetly. Ruby jumped up and said "Strawberry and chocolate chip pancakes!" Yang smiled as she said "OK pancakes it is, just settle down." "OK" Ruby replied as Zwei woke up and started nudging Ruby to remind her to take her medicine.

The sisters and Zwei headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Yang grabbed Ruby's heart pill as well as milk and some apple sauce (to help the pill go down easier). Ruby happily ate her pill and apple sauce while Yang fed Zwei his breakfast too. After that she washed her hands twice as well while washing each strawberry individually. Yang had become something of a germaphobe ever since Ruby left the hospital to keep her lil' sis safe. That even meant forcing her dad to leave the house four years ago when he had the flu. Yang would even kick Qrow out if he was drunk and wouldn't let him back in until he was sober again. Luckily his job kept him busy so it wasn't a problem as much. It was clear that Yang was in charge to a certain point.

While Yang was cutting up the strawberries Ruby asked if she could watch some Steven Universe on Hulu. "Of course Ruby I will let you know when the pancakes are ready". Yang tells Ruby as she rushes to the living room to sit in her dads big comfy Lazyboy as she turned the TV and blu-ray player on. Ever since Ruby saw that show it had become her favorite because just like Steven she didn't have a mom. She also sees Yang like Garnet, always there to protect her and keep her safe. Ruby would also pretend Zwei was Lion.

While Yang was mixing the batter she was a little sad. Today was Sunday and she would have to go back to school tomorrow (Yang went to Beacon University in the next town over). She was forced to stay at a dorm during the week but would come home on Friday after her last class and would go back Monday morning. Yang originally was going to take classes online, but at the time her dad's now ex-girlfriend Glynda Goodwitch (who Yang hated with a passion) stated she should attend a real University. Glynda was a teacher at Yang's high school. They started dating when Yang was in 10th grade. Yang only hated Glynda because of one reason, she was mean to Ruby. So Yang got rid of her by getting her sent to jail for having sex with an underage minor. How Yang pulled that off is only known to her and his now ex-girlfriend, who couldn't believe Yang would ruin Glynda's life like that.

As Yang finishes cooking the pancakes they are all shapes like roses, hearts, and Zwei's head. Ruby would get one of each and on each one would be a picture drawn in syrup. Ruby liked order. Everything had to be a certain way or else she would have a panic attack. For example only Yang can make pancakes, which must be in a shape with a syrup drawing on them. (Ruby has autism & that includes OCD). "Ruby pancakes are ready". As Yang calls to Ruby. Ruby replies "Thank you Sissy".

As the sisters were eating Taiyang came down stairs in a bad mood. He could smell the pancakes. He hated those pancakes for two reasons 1. They tasted awful to him and 2. They reminded him of Summer and he got enough of that from Ruby. He would never say it to anyone but he hated and loved his daughter but some days he wondered if he could have done it this long if it wasn't for Yang and Qrow. In his eyes some days Ruby was a parasite that would feed off of them. She would get Yang to do anything she wanted no matter what it was. But Taiyang would feel like an asshole every time Ruby would smile at him and see her big toothy grin. Taiyang had a mental break down a few years ago when his ex-girlfriend was caught forcefully having sex with Yang on his bed. He did get help and some medication. It was after that incident that he started seeing Ruby as a little monster. Of course he couldn't tell anyone this. How would it look if a father said that about his own daughter.

Taiyang sat, looking down at his breakfast there was another reason he hated it. Ruby made everyone eat it a certain way. First the heart, then the rose and finally Zweis' head shaped one. It wasn't Ruby who made him eat it this way, it was Yang. She could become very scary if Ruby was upset or hurt. Last year Ruby had a heart attack because Tai lost her in the mall and Yang wouldn't let him near Ruby unless she was around. That was another thing, Yang had almost an unhealthy obsession with Ruby and Ruby had an overattachment to Yang. Taiyang's thoughts are interrupted by Yang asking Ruby what she wants to do today. Ruby looks up with some pancake stuck to her face and says "Bookstore please Sissy and then the park and then lunch and then walk Zwei and then we-" Ruby's gets cut off by Yang who's cleaning Ruby's face "OK we can do all of that now. Let's go upstairs and clean up, then get dressed so we can go do all of that". Ruby just replies happily "Yay!" and runs upstairs. Yang looks at her dad and says "You can clean up. We will be back around 3:30. Also try and behave while we're gone". Taiyang replies "Yes mom. Will you turn off the porn block-" Taiyang is cut off by Yang saying "No". (Yang had banned anything dirty thanks to Tai's Playboy he had in his room that a 5 year old Ruby found when she went to wake him and he also had morning wood which was a fun talk Yang had with Ruby and was able to come up with a lie).

Yang went upstairs to help Ruby get dressed and she couldn't help but laugh seeing Ruby run around with her shirt stuck over her head because she put it on wrong. Ruby was wearing purple shorts, a pink tutu, and mismatched socks (one sock was light blue the other was rainbow colored). Ruby cried "Sisssy helllpppp!" Yang walked over and gave Ruby a big hug to calm her, which worked. Yang re-dressed Ruby, having her wear the purple shorts and light blue shirt that said in pink letters 'Super Cool'. Yang also made Ruby put on a hat that made it look like she had puppy ears coming off her head. Yang just put on blue jeans and a yellow tank top.

As Yang and Ruby left, Ruby gave her dad a hug saying "Bye Daddy, I love you". Taiyang replies "Love you too sweety". But internally says 'don't touch me you brat'. He could tell Yang probably knew what he was thinking due to the fact that she shot him a death glare and said "Let's go Ruby. Dad has a lot of chores he has to do before I leave tomorrow". Ruby just smiles and says "OK Sissy". As she runs to put her sandals on (her and Yang are wearing matching sandals). As both sisters left to get in the family mini van (Yang made her father sell his Charger saying it's too dangerous to have around Ruby). As Yang got Ruby in her car seat with Zwei right next to her in the middle row. Yang then got in her seat turned her iPod on and started playing some music for them (it was 'Stronger Than You' from Steven Universe) as she drove off to their day of fun.

End of chapter Moving on


	3. Chapter 3

Fragile Rose

Chapter Three Back to School

Yang was getting Ruby ready for her teacher to come and pick her up. Due to Ruby's special circumstances, Ruby got a full time teacher that would be with her from the start of school until the end. They would bring her back home and help her with homework. Then they would only leave if Taiyang, Qrow, or Yang were there. Yang saw the pink and white Mini Cooper pull up. Out stepped the nicest, but strangest woman Yang ever met (due to the fact she always wore pink, brown, and white and was 4ft 8in tall). She also partially dyed her brown hair pink and white. Ruby opens the front door and shouts "Good morning Miss Ice Cream!" Yang asks "Did you have a good weekend Neo?" Neo replies to both of them "Good morning Ruby. Did you have fun with Yang?" (Ruby just nods her head fast) Neo then turns to Yang and says "I had a tough weekend as my delinquent younger sister came home. All she does is cause me problesms." Neo then whispers to Yang so Ruby can't hear "She even scared my date off". Like Yang, Neo was also a lesbian. It was funny when her dad and Qrow fought over who would ask the 26-year-old out when she started working with Ruby last year. Sometimes to mess with Yang Neo would flirt with her in front of them (when Ruby wasn't in the room). It was made into a running joke because they are too good of friends to cross that line.

As Yang got ready to leave she went throught her mental checklist. She had already made Ruby's lunches for the week, did the laundry, and made sure Ruby had a week's worth of heart medication. She did not trust that he father would complete or even remember to complete these tasks.

She got in her car the same time Neo and Ruby got into Neo's Mini (Yang's car is a yellow Chrystler). As the two cars drove in separate directions, Yang was already sad she wouldn't see Ruby again until Friday. It wasn't long before she was back at Beacon and in her parking spot at her dorm. Yang was already bringing her stuff up to the room she shared with Pyrrha Nikos and a third year rabbit faunus Velvet Scarlatina. They were meant to have a fourth roommate but she hasn't come to school yet. She was some rich girl, Schnee something. (School only started a few weeks ago and most of the classes haven't started yet). As Yang opened the door she could hear some faint snoring. When she set her stuff down Yang noticed Pyrrha's bed was made which meant she spent this weekend with her new boyfriend. Yang turned to Velvet's bed and saw her cuddling her girlfriend, Coco Adel, even though both were covered up Yang could tell both were nude. Yang was a little annoyed with her roommates. Whenever she was gone they would do something stupid, like last week she found Pyrrha's friend Nora asleep in her bed. Was nothing sacred? (Taking care of Ruby,Yang had developed OCD). To make it worst Coco was one of the RAs for their floor and should be more responsible.

After putting her clothes and her books away Yang checked on her bed (top bunk and Pyrrha has the bottom bunk). Yang just screams "Coco! Velvet! Wake the fuck up right now"! What pissed off Yang was the fact there was someone's thong on her pillow. Coco grumbles "Yang can you cool your shit it's to-" Coco was inturrupted by Velvet putting her hand over Coco's mouth. Velvet then said "Sorry Yang we kind of got a little crazy last night so please just ignore Coco. Did you have a nice visit with your family?" Yang just gave Velvet a death glare then tossed her pillow at them. Velvet saw the thong and just gulped knowing what is coming next; a very long rant about hygiene and respect for others property.

Meanwhile a very annoyed girl dressed in all white with white hair and an off center ponytail came walking down the hall. She was annoyed that she had to share a dorm with people and that it was a tiny room at that. Her older sister (who graduated from Beacon with a law degree-which was a waste because she became a cop) told her it would be a good experiance. This girls name was Weiss Schnee. Weiss loved order and hated chaos. Her older sister Winter told her all about the chaos that she went through here, but got a private (bigger) dorm. Weiss's father said she could only get a private dorm if she found some roommates (girls only - he's still a dad and dosen't want those beasts near his youngest daughter). Weiss thought 'Perfect all I need to do is find three girls who like order as much as I do. Shouldn't be to hard.' Due to her up bringing she was a lil' rasist and was already dreading this morning. She obtained a sheet telling her about her roommates. One named Velvet Scarlatina, a rabbit faunus. Weiss thought 'Great an animal', another named Pyrrha Nikos, captain of the woman's lacross team 'Great a sweaty jock' and finally Yang Xiao Long, who left campus every weekend, who Weiss thinks is an out of control party girl.

As she approached her door she was surprised to hear yelling coming from inside. What shocked Weiss more was that what she could tell, it was about order, keeping the room clean, and respecting other's property. Also something about Coco owing her a new pillow. Weiss remembered that there was a Coco on this floor, but she is the RA and thought 'That's impossible'. As Weiss opened the door she saw a tall blonde woman that was so beautiful who was yelling at two other girls. Weiss's heart skip a beat, but Weiss thought that was weird she wasn't gay. Not that she had a problem with gay people, her favorite maid that helped raise her was a lesbian.

Yang stopped her rant from the now scared Velvet and Coco who are cowering in the corner of the bed out of fear. (Nothing is as scary as a pisssed off Yang in Velvet's mind). Yang noticed the new girl quickly and changed her tone and stance then said "Hello my Name is Yang Xiao Long, Sorry you had to hear that but some people here don't respect order. (Yang shot a dirty look back at Coco and Velvet) "Who are you?" Yang asked. Weiss cleared her throat and said "I'm Weiss Schnee, heir to Schnee Inc. one of the largest companies in the world." Weiss takes a breath and continues "It's a pleasure to meet you Yang and it's so nice to meet someone who understands the importance of order and cleanliness. I think we will get along wonderfully," Weiss said with a smile.

Weiss had never been this happy to meet a stranger before. Nor has she ever been this happy being wrong from what she could tell the only thing that was wild about Yang was her temper and her hair which both had order too. Yang then said "I feel bad for you Weiss because you have Velvet as a bunk mate and she can be messy. But it's better than mine, who I have to remind to take a shower before getting into bed so I don't smell her." Yang then offers to help Weiss put her stuff away. After seeing how Yang is Weiss let's her help. After Yang takes Weiss on a tour of the school. Because they both don't have class until noon, they will have an early lunch.

Yang showed Weiss the best routes to the library, the cafeteria, auditorium and most of the classes she has. Before they could get any furtheer they ran into the school's local gang wanabies Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai and their nasty leader, the bane of Yang's existence, Cinder Fall. Yang couldn't understand how someone so nice like Neo could have a sister like that. It made her fear that Ruby would grow up like that, but then again Yang just believes Cinder was born bad and that Ruby would always be pure and innocent (Yang also blocks out the idea that one day when Ruby is older she will meet someone and leave her). Cinder walks over & caresses Weiss's cheek saying "Aren't you pretty." As Weiss drew back from Cinder's touch, which felt dirty, Yang grabs Cinder's arm and pulls it away saying "Stay from her. Unlike you she has class. I don't even know why Neo puts up with you." This was the reason why Cinder hated Yang so much. Yang knew her older sister Neo, whom Cinder would never tell anyone she kind of feared. The only "dirt" Cinder had on Yang was that her ex-girlfriend goes to school here and that she has some kid sibling that Neo teaches. Cinder was too afraid to say anything about that kid out of fear of what Neo would do.

As Yang and Weiss walked away from a glaring Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury they went to get some lunch. They noticed that they ordered the same things: an organic salad with light ranch dressing on the side, water, and some strawberrys for dessert. Weiss tried to make small talk, but Yang kept to herself about her home life. This saddened Weiss a little, but Yang just says "Sorry Weiss, we just met and for now I would like to keep it private until we get to know one another better". Weiss couldn't agree more she was beginning to like Yang with each passing second. Weiss made the choice to do the same until they knew more about each other. As they parted ways Weiss went to her world history class (her father was making her take it). While Weiss was setting up as faunus sat next to her which scared her a little. This faunus cold tell she was afraid then said "You have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to hurt you but I hope we could even be friends." Weiss was happy this faunus seemed to be telling the truth and by the looks of her and her school supplies she seems like an orderly person. Weiss then says "That sounds nice. My name is Weiss Schnee." The faunus replies "Nice to meet you Wiess my name is Blake Belladonna.

End if chapter Three Back to school.

I had the urge to write for this story this week and made these two chapters also did anyone see the new RWBY it was so awesome I won't give spoilers but can't wait for episode eleven for the two big fights that will be in it. Please leave a review of what you think about the new chapters and the story in general.


	4. Chapter 4

Fragile Rose

Chapter Four A Feline's Pride

It has been a few weeks since Blake and Weiss met in their wold history class. Being two of the smartest students they have already formed a study group. Weiss was still a little cautious around Blake, with her being a faunus, but is almost sure they will become friends. As Weiss was heading up to meet with Blake to get to class Weiss noticed Blake walking and muttering to herself about something. Weiss walks up to Blake then asks in a concerned voice, "What's wrong?"

Blake looked at Weiss, almost on the verge of tears, and said, "Nothing Weiss." But Weiss knew Blake was lying, then said, in a caring voice, "Blake you can tell me whats wrong." Blake just snaps back, "None of your business princess!" Blake then storms off in a huff leaving a confused Weiss asking herself 'What did I do?' While wondering to herself as to what is wrong with Blake and what she did to piss her off.

Weiss felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turns around she sees a couple of guys. One wearing an Alpha Sigma Frat jacket and blue gelled up hair, the other with a barely buttoned shirt with blonde hair. The guy with blonde hair spoke up and said, "Don't take it personally, Blake is just having a bad day." He then takes a breath and continues saying, "Hi I'm Sun and this dork is Neptune." Neptune then punches Sun in the arm then says, "Ignore him because he's an idiot. What's your name Snow Ange?" Weiss started blushing when Sun pushes Neptune and says, "Dude, can't you tell she's into Blake?"

Weiss got mad at both of them then said, "Blake is my classmate," then turns to Neptune, "I'm not interested in dating right now." Sun then said, "Chill Ice Queen." Weiss glares at him. Sun then says, "Sorry, I was just hopping Blake would have moved on since her big break up with her high school sweetheart." Weiss learned from talking more with Sun that he and Blake were next-door neighbors growing up, but he ended up moving away. Sun thought it was awesome to see Blake when he started going to school here last year.

Sun also told Weiss that Blake's ex hurt her really bad and that she also goes here. But before Weiss could ask who, Sun said that he doesn't know who she is. Weiss was confused as to whom could hurt Blake so much. As Weiss was walking to class she thought that maybe Yang might know who Blake's ex is. Yang seemed to know everyone at Beacon. If Yang didn't know Blake then Weiss would introduce them. She thought they would make a cute couple.

Meanwhile at Emerald Forest Elementary School, Ruby was sitting at a table coloring and humming to herself, with Neo sitting next to her smiling. They sat by themselves because no one dared to get near. The reason the other kids and even some of the other teachers at the school avoided Ruby was due to her being so tiny and weak. The other reason they avoided Ruby was because of Neo.

Ever since Neo became Ruby's private teacher she grew to be overprotective of her. There were three reasons why she protected Ruby so much; firstly it was her job, secondly, Ruby was delicate and finally, the most important, was Ruby was so cute, and in Neo's mind all cute things must be protected. It's not that Neo saw the other kids and teachers as ugly monsters, she just thought Ruby was too precious to be around them. That was until a new student join them, a lion faunus named Arslan Altan.

When Arslan first came to her new school she was grumpy and hated the other kids. But that changed at recess later that day. When Arslan was sitting on top of a big rock that let her see the whole playground. She was watching them like they were her prey. As Arslan was surveying the kids playing, she noticed there was a lone girl in red on a swing being pushed by a strange looking teacher. She then noticed one of the other teachers call her over. It looked like the teacher tried to get the girl to go over with her, but she just patted her on the head and walked away.

Arslan remembered seeing that girl with that teacher all day. They even eat lunch together at a private table. She thought it was strange, then started looking at some other kids until she heard a scream. Arslan turned her head and saw a couple of kids standing by the swings. What shocked her was the girl in red was on the ground and thanks to her faunus hearing she could hear the girl crying. Arslan didn't even think, and her lion instincts kicked in. She was charging full force at the kids. When Arslan got there one of the boys kicked the girl in red and was going to stomp on her. Arslan tackled him. Arslan then let out a mighty roar which scared the piss out of the boy she was on. When the other kids tried to run they were stopped by something that was even more frighting than Arslan, a smiling Neo.

While at the main office in a room by herself Arslan was sure she was in trouble. But instead of the principle, the teacher came in, who she heard the kids call Miss. Neo. As Neo entered the room Arslan noticed the small girl in red hugging her leg. Neo smiled (a non-threatening smile) and said, "Thank you Arslan for protecting Ruby while a stuipid teacher distracted me." Neo looked down and patted Ruby on the head and asked her, "Ruby is there anything you want to say to Arslan?" Arslan was happy to have a name for the girl she protected today. Ruby ran over and hugged Arslan tight then said, "Thank you for saving me Ars..Ars..." Ruby had a hard time saying Arslan name, which Arslan thought was so cute. Arslan's thoughts are interrupted by Neo who asked Arslan, "Would you like to be Ruby's friend?" Arslan just looks down at Ruby's big silver eyes and said, "Yes!, I will be Ruby's friend." Ruby just hugs Arslan and says happily, "Yay! A friend! A friend! I have a friend!" Neo just watches happily. Ruby had a new friend, Arslan is just the type Neo was hopping Ruby would make friends with. They just look so cute together that she took a picture of the two girls for her Ruby scrapbook that she's making with Yang. Neo also sends the picture to Yang, telling her what happened. Arslan's inner voice was telling her to protect this fragile little girl, that Ruby is apart of her pride.

End of Chapter Four A Feline's Pride


	5. Chapter 5

Fragile Rose

Chapter Five Parents' Day Shit Storm Part 1

Yang has been in a pissed off mood this week. Originally Yang was in a good mood and had been ever since she heard about Ruby's new friend in the text she got from Neo. Yang had the whole weekend planned out- in her head she would take Ruby on a play date to her friend's house so she could meet Arslan and her family. But on Wednesday they passed out a reminder about the upcoming Parents' Day.

The reason she hated that was due to one thing. This year all students have to remain on campus for Parents' day and being on Saturday there goes any, if not all, of Yang's plans. During the week, she had been so pissed off she had been taking her rage out on everyone. Velvet and Pyrrha were so scared of getting yelled at they spent the rest of the week hiding at their significant others' dorms.

The only one who stayed was Weiss. Yang never took it out on Weiss due to the fact that Weiss never did anything to piss Yang off. Weiss has been doing her best to cheer Yang up and it was working until it became Saturday. Yang refused to leave their room, but Weiss won the battle of wills and got Yang to at least come with her to get some lunch.

Weiss, sitting across from Yang, saw something new. Instead of the normal Yang she knew or the angry Yang from this week instead sat a new Yang, who looked so defeated. Weiss wanted to break the ice because this silence was killing her. While thinking what to say to Yang, Weiss saw a small hand reach up and grab Yang's strawberry cupcake off her plate. Weiss then says, "Hey Yang, some brat just stole your cupcake."

Yang looks down and sees it's gone, turns to her left, then sees something that shocked her. Standing there eating Yang's cupcake with a big goofy grin on her face was none other than Ruby. All Yang could say was, "Ruby" Ruby then says "The cupcake was yummy Sissy. Thank you," then Ruby flashes another big smile at Yang. Ruby's face is covered in bits of frosting and cup cake crumbs. Yang then scoops Ruby up and gives her a big hug.

Weiss just sat there dumbfounded Yang didn't blow up about someone taking her food but instead she's hugging this kid. Weiss then noticed a pair of silver eyes staring at her. Yang notices Weiss and Ruby staring at each other. Yang then says, "Weiss this adorable little girl is my younger sister Ruby. And Ruby this is my good friend Weiss." Ruby just smiles then says, "Hello Rice."

Weiss just sat there unable to handle how cute Ruby was. Her smile, that was missing some teeth, was surrounded by a face with chubby cheeks (that she just wants to pinch), and on top of Ruby's head was a knit hat that made it look like she had purple bear ears. Weiss then noticed a new person sit down at their table, a man with Black hair who Weiss believed to be Yang and Ruby's dad. The man asks, "Did you get her good kiddo?" Ruby replies, "Yay I got Sissy's cupcake Uncle." Yang turns to her uncle and says, "I'm glad to see you uncle, but I'm even more happy you brought this cupcake stealer with you." As Yang starts tickling Ruby.

Yang then asks, "How come dad didn't come?" Qrow replies, "He wanted to but he came down with a cold and couldn't make it." In truth the real reason he wasn't there was because he's hungover. When he learned Yang couldn't come home this weekend he started drinking Friday night so Neo wouldn't see and report him to Yang. Ruby then says "Yea Daddy's sick. He keeps puking and complaining about his headache and walking funny" Yang then says to Ruby, while giving a pissed look to her uncle, "Aww poor daddy he just falls apart when I'm gone." But Qrow knew Yang meant 'When I'm gone he just breaks all the rules.'

Ruby then says "Daddy looked so bad I had Zwei stay to help him." Yang just hugs Ruby and says "You're such a good girl Ruby." While Weiss was watching this heart warming scene her phone was going off. Weiss sees it's her sister. Weiss then excuses herself. Winter sent her a text that she's at the front of the school. Weiss tells Yang she has to leave to meet with her older sister but hopes they can meet up later.

After Weiss left, Qrow asked, "Are you going to show us around?" Yang just nods. Yang makes sure to hold Ruby's hand as they're walking. While heading to her dorm they run into Velvet and Coco in a the middle of some PDA. Ruby just shouts, "Bunny Bunny" Coco looks at Ruby pissed thinking it's just some racist kid, but then notices Yang standing next to her holding her hand. Velvet can tell Coco is mad for her but she could tell kid didn't mean anything by it. Coco asks rudely, "Who's the kid?" Yang glares at Coco then says "This is Ruby, my little sister." Velvet just jumps up knocking Coco over, then says "Oh that's why you leave every weekend to see this cutie." Velvet extends her hand "Hello Ruby, nice to meet you, I'm one of your sister's roommates." Ruby just stares at her hand unsure what to do and looks up at Yang confused.

That pissed Coco off even more and says to Yang, "Why won't your sis shake Velvet's hand? Is she some kind of racist" (Coco is being bitchy due to the fact that when her family visited earlier they were being mean to Velvet because she is a faunus) Yang steps in front of Ruby and says, "No, she's a kid who is a little shy around strangers." Velvet could tell Coco would keep on fighting, so she said, "I would love to stay and chat but my family is coming. I hope you have a good day Ruby." Ruby steps to the side of Yang then smiles at Velvet and waves. "I hope you have fun with your family Velvet."

Velvet smiled back and walked away dragging Coco by her ear for being mean to kid. While heading to the dorm they ran into some trouble, a wasp went flying towards Ruby. While Yang was busy killing the wasp, Ruby ran away due to her fear of bees and wasps. When the wasp was conquered Yang realized her sister's absence she says, "Shit why weren't you watching her Qrow?" Qrow knew better than to piss Yang off in this moment then says "She couldn't have gone far we'll be able to find her." They began their search for Ruby. Yang was just terrified at the thought of losing her sister today.

Ruby ran and ran until she bumped into three students. Ruby just says "Sorry I was running away from a mean nasty wasp that wanted to hurt me." The leader replies, "Aww, poor baby"

End of Chapter Five Parents Day Shit Storm Part 1

Who do you think Ruby ran into? What will happen next in Parents Day shit Storm Part 2. Please leave a review and let me know if you like this Part 1. Also thank you to those who are following this story I know it's not a lot, but it's nice to know people like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Fragile Rose

Chapter Six Parent's Day Shit Storm part 2

Yang was running as fast as she could, yelling Ruby's name. Yang and Qrow split up to cover more ground to find Ruby. People were looking at her like she was crazy. Yang was starting to have a panic attack so she stopped to catch her breath. Then there was a tap on her shoulder. Yang looked up in a panic to see the worried face of Weiss. To see Weiss's worried face helped Yang calm down a little.

Weiss looked at her friend and asked, "Yang, what's wrong?" Yang grabbed Weiss by her shoulders and said, "She's gone." Yang takes a breath, "She got scared by a wasp and she ran." Weiss was confused then asked, "Who ran?" Yang starts crying a little then says "Ruby ran and I can't find her anywhere." Yang just cries into Weiss's shoulder.

Weiss was scared seeing Yang break down like this and what made her even more afraid was Ruby was out there alone. Even though she just met her today it still hurt knowing that a little girl was out there alone. Weiss got a idea, "Yang, my older sister Winter is here. She knows this school and she's a detective." Weiss said to Yang. That helped Yang calm down more as they went to get Winter.

Meanwhile on the other side of campus stood a scared looking Ruby in front of three college students. Ruby apologizes telling them about a mean wasp that tried to hurt her. A tan girl with green hair said to the scared girl, "Aw, poor baby." Ruby got even more scared the way this girl looked at her. Her smile and red eyes made her look mean in Ruby's mind. As Ruby was cowering in front of the girl, she saw the Grey haired boy come closer.

"Come on Em don't scare the poor girl." Mercury said to Emerald. Mercury turns back to Ruby, crouches down to get to Ruby's eye level, and said, "Hello little lady." Ruby backed away slowly. She remembered what Neo, Qrow, and Yang said 'Don't talk to strangers.' Mercury got a nasty idea watching this scared little girl. Mercury reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small baggie then said, "Want some candy?" Ruby just stutters "I'm...I'm n-n-not 'posed to talk to strangers. My big sissy says so." Mercury just smirks at Ruby and says, "But I'm not a stranger. I'm Merc. Miss. Sunshine over there is Em and the ginger behind me is Taurus. We're all friends here Ruby.

That surprised Ruby. How did he know her name? (Due to Ruby being scared,she forgot the shirt she's wearing has her name on it) Ruby looks at the baggie with the candy in it. Ruby thought it was weird, but she thought Merc didn't look that scary. Mercury just kept smiling at Ruby while laughing his ass off in his head. Even Emarld was having a hard time not laughing ether. They thought it was so funny giving ecstasy to this little girl. Mercury took one of the pills out and held it out to Ruby saying, "It's okay, take it Ruby. It's yummy." Ruby reached out and picked it up. As she was looking at it she thought it looked weird. Ruby even sniffed it and it smelt weird but the look on Mercury's face seemed like she could trust him, so she put it in her mouth. Ruby then jumps when she hears a loud familiar voice behind Merc say, "What the hell are you doing Mercury!" Due to the yelling Ruby ended up swallowing her candy.

Mercury got up and said, "What do you want Belladonna?" Adam glares at Blake and Mercury (Adam is mad at Blake because she refuses to date him and he's mad at Mercury for talking to Blake like that) Blake couldn't believe this asshole just gave some kid drugs, but Blake's thoughts where interrupted by a tiny voice. Ruby come out from behind Mercury and says, "Kitty?!" Ruby runs up to Blake and hugs her legs tight. Blake's face went pale when she saw Ruby's bright smiling face. Ruby then said, "I missed you Kitty so much. It's been forever since I saw you." Ruby was overjoyed seeing Blake again. It has been so long since she last saw Blake. She used to come over every day and Yang wouldn't tell her why she stopped.

Blake then looks back at Mercury with a new found fire in her belly. Blake then says to Mercury in a pissed off tone, "What did you do?" Before Mercury could say anything Ruby spoke up, "Kitty, you know Merc? He gave me some candy, but when you yelled I ended up swallowing it whole." Blake was now even more pissed off that she wanted to beat the shit out of Mercury, but knew she should get Ruby to the hospital at the school. (Beacon also has a top rated medical school attached to it) Blake picked Ruby up and began to walk away until someone grabbed her arm. Blake saw Adam holding her back, "Where are you going my Love? Stay a while and have some fun." Adam says smugly. Blake lets out a low growl. She did not have time for his shit today. Blake then says, "Get off me Adam. Leave me and Ruby alone." Adam didn't like being denied anything. so when Blake pushes him away he moves and grabs Ruby out of her arms.

Blake tries to get Ruby back, but just falls to the ground as Emerald trips her. Adams now hold Ruby by just her arm. Tears running down her checks due to the pain she's in. Adam then says, "If you don't want to stay and play maybe this brat will. I know some boys who would just love to play with her." Blake felt so much rage that she ponces at him shouting, "Let her go!" Blake misses grabbing Ruby, but she scratches Adam's face. Adam is even more pissed off. He looks at Blake and says, "You want her back have her." Adam throws Ruby to the ground and puts his foot on her back so she can't get away. Adam then says to Blake, "You can have her back, but you have to make it worth my while." Blake would have gone after him again, but knew Ruby would get hurt. As Ruby started crying louder, Emerald and Mercury were laughing there asses off, Blake just lowers her head then says, "What do you want?" Adam was enjoying the sight of the defeated Blake. But before he could answer a baseball hit him in the shoulder.

Adam saw one of the schools baseball players, Jaune Arc, and with him, as usual, his amazon of a girlfriend Pyrrha Nikos. Adam glares at them then says, "This has nothing to do with you Arc, why don't you go back to your dorm and let Nikos make you her bitch." Pyrrha just charged at Adam seeing him standing on a little girl and another student begging him to let her go. But before Pyrrha could get to him, Adam stomps down hard onto Ruby's back as she cries out in pain. As Pyrrha pile drives Adam to the ground she hears more crying. The girl was crying even louder now. Pyrrha then starts punching Adam in the face, Emerald and Mercury try and fight Pyrrha but get stopped by Jaune and Blake.

Elsewhere, Yang was calming down after meeting up with Winter. While they where walking near the library Yang spotted Qrow and runa up to him. "Did you find her yet?" Yang asked Qrow but he just shock his head no. Winter and Weiss caught up to Yang. Winter recognized Qrow instantly. Winter said shocked, "Qrow, what are you doing here"? Qrow just says, "Yang is my niece are you helping to find her little sister Ruby?" Winter just nods, "Good it's nice to have my partner on the case." Just as they where catching up Yang heard Ruby's cry. Yang just runs saying, "I can hear Ruby. Follow me."

When all four of them got to the scene they saw Jaune fighting Mercury, Blake fighting Emerald, and Pyrrha fighting Adam. But what made Yang go berserk was that under Adam was Ruby, pinned down, crying her eyes out, and clutching her chest. Yang charges along with Qrow and Winter. Yang tackles Pyrrha and Adam. She shoves them out of the way to get to Ruby. But after Yang got Ruby in her arms Ruby passes out. Weiss saw this and said, "We need to get Ruby to the hospital now." Yang ran with Weiss in the direction of the hospital.

Qrow and Winter managed to capture the six students. Once their badges where shown they all calmed down, except for Adam, who had to be handcuffed. (Winter always has a pair on her) Qrow asked in a pissed off voice, "So what was going on and who in the hell hurt my niece?" Mercury and Emerald were now afraid. Blake was the first to speak up, "Hello Qrow, it's nice to see you again. I can tell you what happened." Qrow just says, "Go on." Blake smiles and says, "Well, I saw Mercury giving a little kid drugs, so I stepped in. But then saw it was Ruby. I was to late. She swallowed it." Blake could see the rage in Qrow's face but she continued, "So I tried taking her to the hospital. That's when Adam grabbed me and took Ruby away. He then started hurting her. He told me he would only let her go if I did what he said. So I was going to submit." Blake took a breath and saw Qrow and now this older version of Weiss was pissed off too, but she kept going on with what happened. "So just as I was submitting, Jaune threw a baseball at Adam. Then Pyrrha tackled him. And Adam stomped on Ruby's back." Blake then finishes by saying "Emerald and Mercury tried attacking Pyrrha, but me and Jaune saved her. Then you guys got here." Winter sends a call to her and Qrow's chef asking for back up.


	7. Chapter 7

Fragile Rose

Chapter Seven Broken stem

Yang burst through the doors of Beacon medical carrying her unconscious sister, who was barely breathing. Yang saw Velvet just starting her shift at the hospital (Velvet is a medical student). Yang ran up to her and yelled, "Vel! You have to help save her!" Velvet was shocked at Yang for yelling at her, but saw the little girl in Yang's arms, which made her blood run cold. Then Velvet's medical training kicked in and she said, "I need a crash cart here stat we have a injured kid." Velvet asks, "Yang what happened to her - and who is she" Yang starts crying a little while saying, "She's my little sister. She's only eight years old. Her name is Ruby Rose Xiao Long and she's had a heart attack." Yang takes a breath then says, "Ruby also got hurt when Pyrrha and Adam were fighting. She got trapped under them."

As Velvet and a team of nurses rushed Ruby to intensive care. Two of the nurses had to hold Yang back when she tried following them into the operating room. Yang tried to fight them, but Velvet made a promise to Yang that she would take care of Ruby. Yang put her faith in Velvet. She had never seen the rabbit faunus so confident before. Yang went back to the waiting room. Yang sat next to a collapsed Weiss sitting in a chair. Yang had forgotten about Weiss when she was running to the hospital. Weiss jumped up when Yang sat down next to her causing Weiss to say, "What happened? Is Ruby okay?" Yang sighed then said, "No, she's not good, but I ran into Velvet and she promised to protect Ruby." Weiss just gives Yang a hug then said, "Don't worry, Ruby will be fine." This caused Yang to snap back at Weiss, "Fine? What fucking part of this is fine!" Yang then storms off to the cafeteria to get something to drink.

Not long after Yang left, Weiss felt a tap on her shoulder she had hoped it would have been Yang but instead it was Qrow and Blake. Qrow just asks two things, "How's Ruby? Where's Yang?" Weiss tears up a little bit when saying, "Ruby is with the doctors right now and I tried to calm Yang down, but she just snapped at me, then ran off." Qrow sighs then heads after his oldest niece while Blake stays with Weiss. Blake gives Weiss a hug and a pat on the back. Weiss started crying a little she was sad about Ruby and more upset that Yang yelled at her. Blake says, "Don't take what Yang says to heart right now. She's just hurting. After all, hospitals are her least favorite place in the world." Weiss looks up confused and just asks, "Why?" Blake replies, "The reason behind how Yang is acting has to do with Ruby and her mom." Weiss jumps up saying, "We didn't call Yang and Ruby's parents."

Blake sighs she wished it had been Yang to tell Weiss this not her. Blake says, "Yang and Ruby's dad can be a little unreliable with these matters. It's best to let Qrow or Yang talk to him." Weiss looked confused and said, "What about their mom?" Blake just says, "That's complicated and it should really be Yang who tells you that." Weiss has one last question for Blake, "How do you know so much about Yang and Ruby? I've never seen you two hanging out." Blake looks away from Weiss to hide her face when she says, "We dated in high school but in our senior year we went through a real nasty break up and before you ask I don't want to talk about it." Weiss felt like something bigger was going on and she wished her friends would let her know.

Qrow spotted Yang sitting in the corner by herself crying into her drink. Qrow just sits down next Yang, but before he could say anything Yang starts talking, "I fucked up today didn't I? It's all my fault." Qrow hugs his niece then says, "It's not your fault. What happened to Ruby, if anything, it should be mine and those punks fault. I will make sure they get the book thrown at them hard." That made Yang smile a little but then Qrow said, "You should apologize to your friend back there." Yang just gives him a hurt expression, "Yang don't give me that look. Your friend Weiss doesn't know anything about Ruby and your life. Am I right?" Yang nods "You know what you have to do kiddo." Yang nods again, finishes her strawberry lemonade, and heads back to meet with Weiss. She knew her uncle was right.

When Yang made it back to Weiss she noticed Blake was there too. Yang couldn't look her in the eyes. It was too painful. Yang looks at Weiss and says, "Can you come with me Weiss? I need to explain and apologize for my behavior." Weiss turns to Blake who nods 'yes'. Weiss gets up and follows Yang back to the cafeteria. After getting another strawberry lemonade for herself and one for Weiss they sit down. "Before we start, how much did Blake tell you?" Yang asks. Weiss replies, "Not much, just your dad is unreliable in situations like this and you two dated. She didn't want to talk about it. Something about it being an awkward break up. She said I should ask you about your and Ruby's mom." Yang sighs, "Yeah, Dad wouldn't handle this situation to well. And that's putting it mildly about the break up being awkward. I don't want to talk about that either"

Yang takes a sip of her lemonade and says in a sad tone, "The reason I'm upset and dislike hospitals is because two of the saddest and most scary times of my life happened in a hospital." Yang takes another sip and continues, "Not long ago Ruby was in the hospital because she suffered a heart attack." Weiss spits out her lemonade and says, "How did she have a heart attack? She's just a kid!?" Yang replies, "Ruby was born with a weak heart. It was due to her premature birth." Yang starting to cry again before Weiss could ask a question. Yang says, "Me and Ruby are half sisters." Weiss was confused what did that have to do with anything? Before Weiss could get a word out, Yang said "Me and Ruby have different moms." Weiss then asks, "Where are your moms then?" Yang laughs dryly then says, "My mother? I don't fucking know or care. In my heart I only have one mom, Summer."

Weiss asks "Is Summer Ruby's mom? We should call her. I bet she would be worried sick about Ruby." Yang smiles a little then says, "Summer is already here. At least in spirit." Yang then frowns then says, "Summer died from a car accident, but she stayed alive long enough for Ruby to be born." Weiss just hugs Yang. She now understands a little why she acts the way that she does and why she yelled at her. Weiss starts crying saying, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Yang hugs Weiss and says, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't know." Weiss and Yang started crying together until Weiss said, "We should head back to the others." But before leaving the cafeteria Weiss asked Yang about the strawberry lemonade. Yang just replies "It was Summer's favorite. Last time I was at the hospital for Ruby, drinking it, it made it feel like Summer was in the room with us."

As the two girls made there way back to Qrow and Blake they saw Qrow talking to a doctor. Yang ran over as fast as she could go. Yang just asks, "How's Ruby" Is she okay?" The doctor turns to Yang and ask, "Who are you?" Qrow answers, in a annoyed tone, "She's Ruby's older sister. Now will you tell us what condition she's in and can we see her yet?" The doctor then became a little intimidated, but he knew he had to tell them anyways. "Well, for starters my name is Dr O'Malley and I wish I had some better news for you." Yang and Qrow's faces showed how worried they were. Dr. O'Malley said, "I have some good news for you. Ruby is stable and you can visit her, but for now I would suggest just family." The doctor takes a breath then says, "For the bad news, from the test we ran and the damage done to her spine, Ruby has lost the use of her legs."

Yang just fell to her knees and started crying. Qrow didn't know how to respond to this. He always saw his niece as delicate and she didn't really run around like the other kids. But now she wouldn't have a choice in the matter. Qrows mind then went into a rage. He was going to ruin the lives of those little bastards that hurt his niece. O'Malley felt bad for them. He felt even worse because he knew of a way Ruby could walk again but it's so expensive no insurance company would cover it. The doctor didn't want to get their hopes up out of fear for what they would do to him.

Yang feels a hand on her shoulder and turns to see Velvet with a smiling face, which angered Yang. She promised to save Ruby and she didn't. Instead she has a stupid grin on her face. But before Yang could react Velvet said cheerfully, "Did Dr. O'Malley tell you the good news? Ruby could walk again!" Upon hearing this Yang and Qrow shot dirty looks to the Doctor who started shaking in fear. He was terrified to say this statement, but knew he had no other choice, "Well there is a small chance. With a special surgery Ruby could walk again, but it's highly experimental with a long waiting list. Most insurance companies won't even cover it."

Yang felt her world falling apart. She was asking herself 'why was this world so cruel that it took so much from her family. Now fate has decided to take her sisters legs. What did Ruby ever do to deserve this life? She was so innocent.' Velvet tries to cheer everyone up by saying, "Why don't we go see Ruby and I know seeing her big sister would make her feel better." Yang nods 'yes' as Velvet leads the way. Yang started crying hard seeing her little sister hooked up to machines. Yang's first thought was that she failed Summer. That Ruby getting hurt was all her fault and her not being able to walk again was to tell the world how much she was a bad big sister.

(Back to Blake and Weiss)

Weiss was so scared. She saw Yang break down talking to the doctor about Ruby's condition. But then Yang cheered up a little when Velvet came and lead Yang and her uncle away Weiss tried to follow but Qrow stopped her then said, "Weiss I need you to wait here for Winter. She will be coming to give me some important information about the three who did this to Ruby." Weiss just nods 'yes' and sits next to Blake and waits.

(a hour later)

Winter comes into the waiting room and spots Weiss and Blake. Winter asks her sister, "Where's Qrow? He needs to hear this." Weiss replies, "He asked me to wait here for you. They went in to see Ruby." Winter went over to the nurses' desk and asked them to send Qrow down. About five minutes later Qrow was there asking for some news. Winter said, "Well I wish I had better news, but Black and Sustari lawyered up and already made out on a technicality. They also wish to press charges against Miss. Nikos, Mr. Arc, and you Miss. Belladonna." Blake jumps up saying, "That's bullshit! They tried to give Ruby drugs!" Winter just holds up her hand and says, "Unfortunately, we didn't find anything incriminating on them." Qrow was pissed about this but just asks, "What about Taurus?" Winter smiled and said, "He is in lock-up for five counts of assault on police officers here and at the station. But unfortunately Black and Sustari are saying Adam didn't do anything to Ruby. They have a witness that claims to have seen everything. they want to stay anonymous." "This witness is also responsible for lawyering Black and Sustari up." Qrow just punches a wall out of anger. He hasn't been this pissed in years.

Weiss, even though knowing the tension still asked "What's Ruby's condition is?" Qrow replies, "Ruby has lost the use of her legs. She would only be able to walk again if we had a small fortune to pay for an operation. That might not even work." Weiss just stood there in shock as Qrow says, "Ruby's in no condition to see anyone right now. Maybe later tonight, or tomorrow. You all can go home for now. We just need some space." Qrow walked away from them. Blake ran off inside, she was blaming herself for this mess leaving Weiss and Winter.

As the sisters where heading back to Winter's car, Winter could tell Weiss is in deep thought. Winter just says, "Weiss I know what you're thinking, and there is no way father would give them the money." Weiss, a little shocked that her sister knew what she was thinking, replies, "Why wouldn't he? She's a little girl. Plus she's my best friend's little sister." Winter now shocked just replies, "Weiss, I know how father is. And even if he would help Ruby, it would be so he could gain something. I think that little girl has been through enough in her short life she doesn't need our added family politics to it." Winter and Weiss don't say another word until they reached Winter's car. After a hug goodbye, Winter drives off. Weiss had one thought on her mind, that she would make her father help Ruby. She deserves to walk again.

End of Chapter Seven Broken Stem

Thanks for reading and I'm sure a few of you have been wandering what poor Ruby's fate was. Now you know. Ruby is still unconscious, but won't be for much longer. Please follow/ favorite this story and don't forget to leave a comment on what you think of this chapter or if you have any questions for me about this chapter. Until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Fragile Rose

Chapter Eight Hell Have No Fury Like A Woman's Scorn

Yang had refused to leave Ruby's side that night so Velvet brought her a cot to sleep on. But even with a bed Yang didn't want to sleep. When she did fall asleep Yang would have nightmares of zombie versions of Summer and Ruby blaming her for everything. Yang would wake up crying or screaming saying she's sorry. Velvet was on duty so she was close by when Yang would have her breakdowns.

Each time Velvet would come in to a crying Yang to help calm her down she noticed a pained expression on Ruby's face and it would only go away when Yang calmed down. As Velvet came by to check on Ruby's vitals at 7am and nearing the end of her shift, Velvet asked, "Yang, I am sorry to do this but my shift is ending soon and I don't think you should be alone right now, so is there anyone you want in here with you and Ruby?" Yang could only think of one person that deserved to be by Ruby's side.

(Back in Patch)

There was a loud noise of a phone ringing in a once quiet bedroom. The owner of the said home thought it was too early to be up on a Sunday considering it was just after seven AM. As they sleepily answered the phone they said, "Do you know what time it is whoever you are? This better be a damn good reason." The voice on the other end replied in a defeated tone, "Neo, this is Yang, and I am sorry for calling so early I..." Yang takes a deep breath while still having tears in her eyes from all that happened, "I need to talk - its about Ru- Ru- Rub- Ruby". Yang started crying into the phone. Neo jumped up wide awake, hearing Yang cry and that it had to do with Ruby. Neo asked Yang in a panicked tone, "Yang what happened? Where are you?" Yang got her tears under control and blew her nose as she flustered, "I'm at Beacon Medical- its a hospital attached to my college." Neo cuts Yang off by saying, "I'm on my way Yang; you can tell me everything when I get there." Yang just said, "Thanks Neo, I will see you soon."

After Neo got off the phone with Yang she jumps out of bed and as fast as she can, hops into the shower to wash off last nights activities. While in the shower, the bathroom door opens and in comes Neo's current fling, Ambar asking, "Who was that on the phone your acting like a Popsicle was just shoved up your ass." Neo blushes and remembered what Amber did to her last night but said, "A close friend is in the hospital and I needed to be there five minutes ago." Ambar could tell how serious Neo sounded. She was scared but also a little pissed. Amber says to Neo, "I will get out of your hair and I hope everything will be okay with your friend." Amber was sad for having to leave Neo after this weekend was to make up for last weekend when Neo's younger sister came home.

As Neo fished getting ready, she heard the door close and a few seconds later a car drove off. Neo just grabbed a cereal bar from the cupboard and ran out the door to her Mini Cooper. On her drive to Beacon, Neo's mind was plagued with all kinds of thoughts of what could have happened to Yang and Ruby, that even now she swore vengeance on anyone who hurt them. After an evil stoplight and getting stuck behind a few church-goers, Neo made it to the hospital.

Neo ran to the front desk and demanded to know which room Ruby and Yang Xiao Long were in. However, the nurse refused to tell Neo anything because she was not immediate family. Before Neo could do something to the said nurse, she heard a shy voice asking, "are you looking for Yang and Ruby?" Neo turns around and saw a rabbit faunus in some scrubs. Neo said in a calmer tone then the one she used with the nurse, "Yes my name is Neo,I got a call from Yang to come here." The rabbit faunus perked up and said, "Hey Neo, I am Velvet and I'm a friend and roommate of Yang's. I will take you to her right now." Neo felt a little better then that she's going to see them. On the way to Ruby and Yang's room Neo couldn't help but stare at the faunus's but then she pushed those thoughts out of her head saying to herself, "Neo please focus and get your head out of the gutter, you need to focus on Ruby and Yang."

When they reached Yang and Ruby's room as Velvet let Neo in, Neo's heart stopped for a few seconds seeing a defeated Yang that looked pushed to her breaking point and Ruby hooked up to machines and the sound of a heart monitor going. Yang looked up and ran over to Neo, hugging her tight. Neo's blood had run cold when she hugged Yang back and asked, "what happened to Ruby?" Yang brought Neo to sit with her by Ruby's bed and then started telling her everything that happened to Ruby that she knew and what the Doctor said. Neo's mind went blank for a few minutes, thinking that poor Ruby might never walk again. Yang then said, "my uncle knows more about what happened, his partner and him arrested the people who did this to Ruby." Neo only had one thought then- they were lucky that the police had them or else she would have killed them and destroyed all the evidence.

Not long after Neo and Yang finished talking, Qrow came into the room with three coffees. Even though Qrow didn't know for sure Neo would be there he wanted to be safer than sorry. He got Yang a pumpkin latte, Neo some Neopolitan ice cream flavored cappuccino, and for himself black coffee that was Irished up. Neo thanked Qrow for her drink and asked if he would tell her what else happened. Qrow asked to leave the room to talk. Neo followed Qrow to a small waiting room that was empty and made her sit down.

Qrow said to Neo, "Neo what I'm about to tell you, I don't want you to tell Yang. Is that clear? She's had enough to deal with- if she knew the rest I don't think she could handle it all to well." Neo nodded yes. Qrow sighed and then said, "I found out from an ex-girlfriend of Yang's named Blake Belladonna who tried to save Ruby that a Mercury Black gave Ruby some drugs, then an Adam Taurus grabed Ruby from Blake when she tried to run away then threw Ruby to the ground and stopped on her back." Neo was filled with so much rage even if her face didn't show it. "Not long after some more of Yang's friends tried to save Ruby but she still got caught in the crossfire when Pyrrha, a friend of Yang's fought Adam. Blake, Yang's ex fought an Emerald Sustrai while Jaune was fighting Mercury. Then we arrived on the scene, and Yang and her friend Weiss rushed Ruby to the hospital as my partner and I arrested Adam Emerald and Mercury." Neo hoped that they would get the chair for it. (In Neo's mind that was the appropriate action for their crime.)

Qrow then took a big gulp of his coffee. Qrow looked at Neo and his face morphed into one of rage. Qrow then said, "Mercury and Emerald where released when a lawyer came saying they didn't do anything wrong, Adam is still in jail for assaulting officers. But this lawyer claims to have a witness that saw everything and says Blake, Pyrrha, and Jaune attacked them for no reason." Neo jumped saying, "What about the drugs"? Qrow looked down then said, "They didn't find any on them," Neo sat down boiling in rage. Qrow then left to check on Yang but before he left Neo asked them, "did the two weasels that got away have to pay bail at least?" Qrow nodded yes and left.

After waiting a few minutes Neo pulled out her phone to check her banking account online. Neo saw something that made it feel like she was going to explode with anger- a large sum of money was taken out of her account and there was only one other person who has access to that account- Cinder.

(Elsewhere in a private dorm)

Cinder felt like someone just walked on her grave and it scared her to death she couldn't understand why. But she pushed those thoughts aside to focus on what Mercury and Emerald where telling her and why she had to bail out her friends. Cinder was also in a pissed-off mood because she had not get Adam out because he had to resist arrest. Luckily, she had a great lawyer and a patsy that owed her a favor in a big way. Cinder will have to make up a good excuse to give Neo why she used that money from there family account. Now all she had to do was get Adam out, thus making him more in debt to her. Cinder wanted that because Adam was a lieutenant in the White Fang, a faunus-run mafia and Cinder needed their support if she wanted to establish herself in the criminal underworld.

Cinder was getting annoyed with Mercury because he kept bitching about the cops and Belladonna. Cinder then said in a pissed tone, "Mercury focus on what happened yesterday so I know what to tell our witness to lie about." Mercury gulped and then said, "Well yesterday after me and Em with Adam finished selling what was left of our product to that junkie Reese. I thought it would have been funny to hold on to some and slip it in a teachers coffee like what we did to Oobleck last month." Cinder had a small laugh remembering the teachers break down. Mercury continued, saying, "When we were about to leave this kid comes out of nowhere and bumps into Em, she totally scared the little brat when I then got struck with inspiration." Cinder smiled and said, "Go on." Mercury then gets a sour expression and says, "Well that's when Belladonna came over she knew the kid, but was too late to stop her from taking the LSD. After she tried to get the kid to the hospital, Adam had to be an ass and start hitting on her." Emerald spoke up, "Cinder you need to explain to him that she's playing for the other team. You think he would have realized it when she was starring at Xiao Long's ass at the gym last week."

Cinder laughed, knowing that Emerald was also starring at Yang's ass too. Mercury then said, "then Adam threw the kid to the ground and stomped on the kid's back, demanding Blake obey him or else the kid gets it. But out of nowhere the Amazon and her little bitch boy came and stated fighting us. Not long after that, Xiao Long came and took the kid and ran with the heiress trailing behind her, leaving us with two cop assholes." Cinder rubbed the bridge of her nose, sighing to herself, "at least they were not carrying anything else illegal." Cinder looks up and asks, "Mercury what was the name of the kid so we don't get thrown any curve balls." Emerald spoke up first, "I know who she is, her name was Ruby." Cinder thought to herself, that name sounded a little familiar.

Cinder told Emerald and Mercury to go to their rooms while she thought of what to do next. Not long after they left, the front door to her dorm burst open. Cinder jumped to see her older sister pissed. The look on her face made Cinder's blood run cold. Before Cinder could say anything, Neo said, in a voice dripping with venom, "You're fucking done. You dumb bitch, you fucked up." Emerald and Mercury poked their heads out of their rooms, seeing who was yelling at Cinder. Cinder was afraid even though she was a good two feet taller than her older sister. The last time she had that look was when she killed six people and that was for vandalizing her old house in Atlas. Cinder then knew why that kid's name sounded so familiar. Neo continued yelling, "Who the fuck is that witness, that we both know is fake. You better come forward and let you and your friends face the music or so fucking help me I will kill all three of you myself." Neo emphasized her point by grabbing Cinder by the neck and lifted her about a foot off the ground. She then threw her younger sister across the room. Before leaving, Neo walks over to her sister who's hunched over on the floor. Neo grabs her sister by her hair then said in a cold emotionless tone, "If Ruby can't walk again I will make sure you can't ether." Neo kicks Cinder in the stomach and made her way to the door. She notices Mercury and Emerald with a scared expressions on their faces. Neo turns to them and says, "If anything else happens to Ruby and Yang, be it by someone, someones, or something, it will happen to you ten fold. Am I clear?" Both Mercury and Emerald shacking their heads 'yes' before Neo slammed the door shut leaving them behind.

Emerald couldn't believe how terrifying Cinder's older sister was. Even though she was scared, she wondered what was so special about the Xiao Long family. Mercury was to busy pissing himself. He had never seen someone completely beat Cinder like that. Even Adam feared Cinder to a certain point. While Cinder was coughing, trying to regain her composure, she knew one thing was for sure. She wasn't going to let this go. Cinder wanted to be strong, like the way her sister used to be, before she changed her name and dyed her hair that ridicules color. Cinder swore to focus her vengeance onto that Xiao Long family and she knew who to call for that favor. Now that Cinder regained her composure she sat down in her chair and pulled out her iScroll. She made a call to Haven. A few minutes later a woman answered the phone saying, "Hello Cinder. What do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Cinder Replies, "Hello Salem, I need some help dealing with some pests. One of them is none other than Neo." Salem chuckled to herself, then said in an amused tone, "So your big sister is picking on you again?" Cinder just says in return, "Yes Mother, will you help..."

(Back in Ruby's room)

Neo had calmed down since her little chat with her sister. She changed her bank account passwords, cutting Cinder off. After that Neo drove to a local toy store to get Ruby two nice soft stuffed animals. One was a lion, which reminded her of Ruby's friend and the other a wolf. Both had a special secret that only Neo knows of. When Neo came back Yang looked to be doing a little better, she was eating some food. Not long after Neo came back Qrow had to leave. He was on duty in a hour and according to him his partner can be a real bitch about punctuality. But a hour or so after that Ruby woke up, saying in a tied voice, "Morning Sissy. Morning Ms. Ice Cream." Ruby tried to get out of bed, but she couldn't stand up. She looked at her sister and Neo confused then said, "That's weird my legs they won't move." Yang started crying all over again because seeing Ruby frowning at her legs, because they weren't doing what she told them to do, was just too much. Neo thought it was a good time to give Ruby her presents. Ruby just hugs them saying, "They're so fluffy. I love them. Thank you so much Ms. Ice Cream." Neo smiled, but then her smiled changed when Ruby asked, "Ms. Ice Cream, Sissy, why can't I move my legs?"

End of Chapter Eight Hell Have No Fury Like A Woman's Scorn

So what did you think of what Neo did? Please Favorite/Follow and leave a review. Let me know what you think of this chapter and if you had any questions.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fragile Rose**

 **Chapter Nine The Lion's Fang and The Witches Bird**

Arslan entered Emerald Forest Elementary more eager than normal because today she would be able to see her friend Ruby. Arslan was sadden when Ruby went away for the weekend to visit her older sister. She recently learned that Ruby's sister was in college and it was Family Weekend. Since Ruby and Arslan met, Neo also became one of Arslan friends. Originally she thought it was weird to be friends with a teacher. Something about her made Arslan's faunus senses scream danger. Neo had explained that every weekend Ruby's older sister Yang would come home and help take care of her. Ruby said, "Arslan you would love my big sissy she's the best big sister in the whole wide world." Neo then snickered, "Yeah, Yang's mane could put your whole family's to shame." Arslan got a little mad at Neo for making fun of her faunus heritage. Neo showed her a picture of Ruby and Yang that was taken just before the school year started. Now in the back of Arslan's mind she believes Ruby and Yang are really lion faunus'.

Arslan took her seat which was at Ruby and Neo's table and to her surprise Ruby and Neo weren't there. As class was getting ready to start Arslan was getting more worried. Could Ruby be sick, if so she would have to bring her a special get well present like strawberries, they're Ruby's favorite. Mr. Flowers broke Arslan's thoughts when he said, "Class I have some sad news for you today. Our friend Ruby will nob 0t be in class and won't be for a long time." One boy who heard this then knew Neo wouldn't be around either, so he cheered, until Arslan ran over and pounced on him for cheering. Mr. Flowers had to pull Aslan out of class. In the process he got scratched up bad by her claws. Mr. Flowers told the rest of the class to make get well cards for Ruby.

Mr. Flowers took Arslan outside and made her sit on a bench as he knelt down to get at eye level with his student. He said, "I know you're mad and I will be having a talk with Miles for his outburst. Please forgive him for he doesn't fully know what Ruby's condition is." That got Arslan attention she just thought Ruby was sick. In a shaky voice trying to hide her fear Arslan asked, "Then what is wrong with Ruby? Where is she?" Mr. Flowers frowned knowing how close Ruby and Arslan had become. They were good for each other. Arslan was that friend Ruby always wanted and Ruby make it so Arslan wasn't alone anymore. Arslan would only come out of her shell when Ruby was around. Mr. Flowers then said, "Arslan, I'm afraid it's worse then being sick. Ruby is in the hospital. It seems that Ruby suffered an accident and will stay at Beacon Medical until further notice. I as of yet I don't know her condition." Arslan could no longer hold back her tears as she started crying. Mr. Flowers gave Arslan a hug to try and comfort her. They stayed like that until Mr. Flowers felt a tap on his shoulder, as he turns to see Neo looking worse for wear herself. Arslan noticed Neo and pushed Mr. Flowers our of her way, making him fall as she ran to hug Neo. Neo hugged Arslan back, then asked, "Arslan, would you like to see Ruby?" Arslan looked up with tears in her eyes and said, "More then anything." Neo then said, "Well okay."

Before leaving the school Neo contacted Arslan's Aunt and Uncle to let them know what was happening. They both agreed that it was okay for her to leave school to visit her friend in the hospital. On the drive there Neo felt she should prepare Arslan for what she is about to see. Neo turns the radio down and says, "Arslan there is something you should know about what happened when Ruby went to visit her sister. She got scared by a wasp and ran off but into the hands of some bad kids. One who thought it was funny to give something to a kid." Neo got cut off when Arslan asked, "Did they give her drugs." It surprised Neo that Arslan knew about things like that at a young age. Neo then said, "Yes, they gave her drugs. One of Ruby's older sister's friends tried to save her. Unfortunately one of these bad kids didn't like it so they stomped down on Ruby's back." That made Arslan boil with rage. She would make sure they would pay. Neo continued saying, "Ruby was rushed to the hospital and the doctors did all they could, but unfortunately Ruby has lost the use of her legs." Neo didn't want to tell Arslan that there is a chance that Ruby could walk again, but she wanted to save her from that disrepair. Arslan didn't know how to respond to this. All she could think about was how much Ruby love to run around with her and her love for swimming. The two friends and Neo made plans to go swimming later in the week before all this happened.

Arslan and Neo didn't say anything else for the rest of the car ride. It wasn't long until they arrived at the hospital and Ruby's room. Neo opened the door and she saw Ruby's older sister sitting in a chair. She was picking at her breakfast. It looked like she hasn't slept for the past few days, and next to Yang was Ruby in a hospital bed. She was just laying there with the most defeated look on her face. Arslan ran over and gave Ruby a big hug. Ruby was a little surprised to see her friend and said in a weak voice, "Arslan, what are you doing here?" Arslan replied, "Because my best friend is here, why wouldn't I be?" Ruby smiled and started to cry. Arslan started to cry as she went to hug her friend. Yang looked up and started to wondered where this girl came from when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She saw Neo. Neo then says, "Arslan is Ruby's best friend. She came to see her." Yang remembers the girl now from a picture Neo sent her a few weeks ago.

After crying for a good twenty minutes about Ruby's legs Arslan, at this point climbed into Ruby's bed to sit with her. Arslan only had one thing on her mind and that was who did this to her friend. Arslan asked, "Ruby who hurt you?" Rubys hugs Arslan and says, "A bully." Before Arslan could ask who again Yang spoke up, "What Ruby means Arslan is that it was a bull faunus, named Adam Taurus." That made Arslan even more mad that it was another faunus that hurt her friend. Arslan spent the rest of the time reading to Ruby and doing her best to cheer her up. Although every so often Ruby would start crying because she couldn't do something and she would say, "I can't move my legs." Arslan, Yang, and Neo would give her a group hug each time. Neo saw it was getting late and it was time to bring Arslan home. Arslan promised Ruby she would visit a lot and that cheered Ruby up some. Neo told Yang she will be back after dropping Arslan off.

It didn't take long to bring Arslan home. Arslan ran inside and was happy to see her grandfather was there for a visit because she had a huge favor to ask him. Arslan's Grandfather is the leader of the White Fang Mafia. Arslan's Grandfather asked, "Little cub come tell your Grandpa what you want and I promise to move Heaven and Earth to make your wish come true." (Arslan's grandfather wanted to make any wish come true because a few months ago his son Loki, Arslan's father, was murdered along with his sheep faunus named Aries. They where both killed by Salem Fall's number one assassin. Salem claimed that they stole from her. Unfortunately she had proof to back up her claims with. He knows his son was a womanizer and had messed with Salem and her assassin before but that still didn't make it okay.) Arslan looked up at her grandfather and said, "Grandpa I need someone to die!" That last part was said with more venom then he's ever heard his granddaughter ever say. Arslan's Grandfather's face went stern and said, "That's a pretty hefty wish there little cub. Who made you want someone dead so bad. You do realize who I am and who you are. I have to take this seriously." Arslan nodded 'yes' then said, "A bad man hurt my best friend in the whole world. The worst of all he was a faunus named Adam Taurus." Arslan then starts crying and says, "Grandpa he hurt her so bad that he took away her ability to walk!" This made the leader boil with rage he hurt. From what he knew, this was his granddaughter's only friend. Arslan's Grandfather then hugged her and wiped away her tears then said, "Don't worry little cub I will make him pay for hurting your friend." He already knew who Adam was. It was a month ago when Adam got promoted to a lieutenant. He was the youngest faunus to ever do this and he was filled with so much promise to lead the White Fang into the next generation. Too bad now, because he will die for ever harming someone so close to his granddaughter. He knew all about his granddaughter's friend Ruby. He had her researched, along with her family. The father was a loser, the uncle a good cop that he respected, Ruby herself a frail little girl who's mother died after child birth, and the older sister Yang a college student a bit over protective and was once in a relationship with his other granddaughter Blake belladonna.

(Meanwhile in a mansion in Haven)

Salem had just finished a meeting with her underlings. It seems that all traces of the White Fang have fled to Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, and even Atlas. She still felt some respect towards the leader of the White Fang, Leo Altan. Salem wants him to join her and serve under her. She was proud of her youngest daughter Cinder with her plans to take over Vale. Salem would let her daughter rule it under her management. Salem pulls out her cell phone and calls her assassin. The call was answered after three rings the assassin said, "What do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Salem smiled a sinister smile and said, "I have a job for you my killer bird. I'm sending you all the details now." There was a knock on the assassin's door. When she went to answer she saw one of her bosses lackeys with a big envelop in their hand for her. After closing the door she read the notes and smiled wickedly and licked her lips. The assassin then said into her phone, "I will take this mission with great pleasure." Salem then said, "Have fun seeing your family again Raven. I'm very pleased your willing to take this job." The call ended shortly after that as Raven made her travel plans, making mental notes about what she will need. Raven hopes that Salem warned her daughters not to cross her. She didn't care for her youngest brat. Raven hated the entitled brat Cinder Fall but at least she will see her daughter again. Raven was leaving her study to pack. As Raven passed her trophies she saw her favorite one, the head of Glynda Goodwitch for daring to rape her daughter. Raven laughed only wishing she had Summer's head for her wall. After packing all she would need she left. She found a car waiting to take her to the airport. On the ride over Raven said, "Soon my sweet daughter and I will be reunited for the first time, after all these years.

 **End of Chapter Nine A Lion's Fang and The Witch's Bird**

What did you all think of this chapter that talked about Arslan and what she's doing? Dose anyone want to know more about the White Fang? Anyone shocked about Raven and that she works for Salem and what Raven did with Glynda? Please leave a review and don't forget to favorite/follow this story.


End file.
